(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a method to optimize semiconductor production based on marketing forecasts.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The art of creating semiconductor devices requires the support of not only technical disciplines but in addition requires a number of supporting functions that have a profound impact on for instance production volume and production profitability.
Typically addressed in the field of semiconductor devices are the numerous interacting and mutually supporting technical disciplines that are required for the creation of semiconductor devices. Equally important in support of technical capabilities and activities are required functions that allow for the creation of semiconductor devices in an organized and well-controlled manner. This aspect of semiconductor manufacturing is frequently addressed by software support packages, which are available under a variety of acronyms and that are provided by a relatively large number of software vendors. Such systems are typically and in the most general meaning required to provide on a real-time basis all information of logistics and product flow that relates to the semiconductor manufacturing operation. For instance: what product is currently being produced using what tools and facilities, what for a particular product is the product yield, what are the yield detractors and are these yield detractors changing with time, tool status such as which tools are operational, which tools must be scheduled for Preventive Maintenance, status of new tools ordered and a plan to integrate new tools into current operations, and numerous other records that for instance effect purchasing, basic material supplies and the re-ordering of same, etc.
The overall objective of information handling that is associated with the manufacturing of semiconductor devices is cost control. Since one of the main factors that contribute to product cost is incurred by the tools or production facilities that are required to create semiconductor devices, control of these tools and production facilities is essential to the success of a semiconductor manufacturing facility. In a typical semiconductor production environment, device production is based on sales forecast with as ultimate objective the achieving of the highest possible revenue. It is thereby common practice to first answer to the production demands that are imposed by the most important customers and by the scheduling of production tools that are primarily used for the production for these most important customers. This does not imply that all production tools are at all times used to the maximum extent possible or even that all production tools are used in the most cost-effective manner. Excess capacity can therefore be used to also serve other customers. In many cases, the selection of what to produce and for which customer product is best scheduled is performed on a per-case basis, frequently short-term based and performed manually (ad hoc). Where an unlimited productive capability is present or where the number of customers that needs to be served is limited, this ad hoc approach can be followed with reasonable success, even though it may be argued that a cost competitive operation in this case will be difficult to establish. A more realistic approach is required for cases where production capacity is finite and where a relatively large number of customers is to be served. This latter situation is prone to result in poor customer service and in long delays in product deliveries. It is therefore of importance to the profitability of a semiconductor foundry to balance supply and demand, the invention addresses this issue by providing a method of balancing demand versus supply by way of dynamically selecting the most “valuable” demands from the pool of customers and matching these demands with available production capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,742 (Milne et al.) shows a supply chain program for semiconductor plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,614 (Yamada) shows a MRP system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,732 (Moslares) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,465 (Dietrich et al.) are related patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,742 (Milne et al.) address projected supply planning matching assets with demand in microelectronics manufacturing.